


Warmth

by Lord_Goldenheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Love, Mature Woman, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Secret Relationship, Widowed, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Goldenheart/pseuds/Lord_Goldenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowed Lady Catelyn Stark has grown weary of her empty bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitation

The Lady of Winterfell had sent for me at night, when the camp was sleeping tight.  
  
Nervously I entered her tent and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, the ghost of a smile flitting over her lips. At a respectful distance I silently went on one knee while simultaneously bowing my head in deference.  
  
Awestruck was I, the first time I laid my eyes on Lady Catelyn Stark. That was on the day I entered King Robb's service. Over time my admiration for her only grew larger and larger: what a woman she is! And soon I was falling madly in love with her; at the same time fearing her, wanting her, and reverently worshipping her.  
  
"Xejnout Sko of the Sweet Lotus Vale on the Summer Islands reporting in, my lady. I am yours to command," I said softly.  
  
The Lady of Winterfell turned to the guard that had escorted me to her tent. “I should like a private word with this gentleman. See to it that under no circumstance whatsoever I shall be disturbed until I signify otherwise.”  
  
“As m’lady commands”, the guard said obediently and retreated from the tent.  
  
“Arise!”, she commanded me. I slowly rose to my feet.  
  
“Lady Stark”, I said, “might I ask why Your Ladyship wished to afford me the honour of being invited to your tent? Is there anything I may do for you?"  
  
“You shall be enlightned shortly, Xejnout. Come here and sit down,” she said while patting on the spot next to her and gave me a warm smile which to her amusement send my legs shaking.  
  
“We shall skip the smalltalk and move right to business,” Lady Catelyn said after I had sat myself beside her. She put her hand on my leg, just above the knee. For more than a while her long fingers brushed lightly against my thigh, gentle movements full of promise. Her pale hand touched my dark face, my curly hair. While my heart beat faster and faster and the blood rose in my cheeks, I just sat there, my mind completely bemused what to make of this strange situation.  
  
All the time Lady Catelyn watched me closely with eyes full of mischief that looked like ice on fire.  
  
"Have you ever made love to a woman?", she finally asked.  
  
I gave a shaky laugh. "No, my lady."  
  
“Well, sweet Xejnout", she said, "you will shortly since I want to be comforted and I am of the mind to take you as my bed warmer.”


	2. A less than pleasant conversation

Totally bewildered and in the purest state of disbelief I gazed at Lady Stark.  
  
"Wh...wh...what did you just say?", I asked sheepishly.  
  
"That I'm taking you as my bed warmer, sweetling."  
  
Moments went by in silence.  
  
Slowly it dawned at me what she meant, and it made my stomach churn.  
  
"Pardons much, Lady Stark, but I'm not in for that. I'm sorry", I said when I had scraped enough courage together to respond.  
  
That seemed to amuse Lady Catelyn to a great extent. "It is painfully obvious, sweetling, that you have misunderstood me", the Lady of Winterfell smugly said. "I was not asking whether you should like to become my bed warmer. I said that I'm TAKING you as my bed warmer," she spoke in a voice that would brook no argument. "Now get naked, dearest Xejnout, and be kind to me!"  
  
My mind raced and my heart pounded in my chest. What could I do to get out of this situation? Suddenly I got an idea: lie my way out of this by injuring her pride.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but I will not fuck you since you are soiled goods. Numerous men have had you before me and I shall not ever be in the habit of eating off another man's trencher", I said as insolently as I could.  
  
Lady Catelyn slapped me with all her might, so hard that it sent me reeling and I fell off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Best for your health it shall be, to keep a very courteous and true tongue in your mouth and save me those lies and that ridiculously transparent false and fake insolence," Lady Catelyn said, her body taken by a stupor of rage that made her tremble. "I am saddened and deeply offended that you thought that”, she hissed, ".... you really thought that.... you really, really thought that I would buy that niggardly poor little mummer's farce of yours!"  
  
I crawled up and took few steps back.  
  
"Begging forgiveness for my folly and the untrue and uncourteous words I spoke, my lady”, I said in a small voice.  
  
"That shall not suffice!”, Lady Catelyn said, her voice a whip. She clenched her fists. “Mayhaps I should tell Greatjon Umber about this and the other slight you have committed towards me."  
  
“What other slight, my lady?”, I asked, while slowly stepping back.

"You refused me. It is extremely bad manners to refuse a lady."

"I'm sorry, my lady."

"It is too late to be sorry now." Wildfire raged in her eyes. "The Greatjon shall be most obliged to chop you to pieces. Have you ever been chopped to pieces before? I don't think so. It's a once in a lifetime experience, you know!", she said, seemingly taking joy of the thought.

"You wouldn't tell the Greatjon! That is not the way of the Starks of Winterfell!", I said, desperately trying to change her mind.

"You are absolutely correct, sweetling!", Lady Catelyn said, all of a sudden singing as sweet as a Nightingale.

I sighed with relief and thought that I was off the hook...but not for long.

"Ours are indeed the older ways in accordance with the laws of the First Men", Lady Catelyn calmly continued. "Whoever passes the sentence must wield the blade themselves."

She took a dagger from her sleeve and spun it round. "I, Catelyn of the Houses Tully and Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Mother of the King in the North, sentence you to die!", she pronounced coldy.

"What?!", I exclaimed in confusion.

A creepy and bloodlusty smile appeared on Lady Catelyn's face, and there was a dangerous look in her eyes. Chillingly graceful she rose from the bed. A she-wolf waiting to attack. 

"Now come here, little lad of mine", she spoke in a very disturbing voice. "I won't hurt you. Oh no, I would never dare to hurt you. I'll only kill you. There is a big difference between killing and hurting, you know. I can hurt you without killing you, so I can also kill you without hurting you. So come here to mommy and be a good boy!"

Then she stormed towards me.


End file.
